1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination tow bar and platform structure for use in attending to small aircraft and in one mode provides a platform or stool for accessibility to portions of the aircraft and in a second mode, when the combination is in a generally distended and open arrangement, the combination is useful as a tow bar, and in a third mode, when folded, the platform cooperates with the flanges thereon to function as a wheel chock for the airplane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various combination structures have been provided for functioning as platforms, wheel chocks for airplanes, and other structures are known that have been provided as tow bars for small aircraft. Representative of this are the following U.S. patents that are exemplary of the art:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,829,705--Apr. 8, 1958--Godshalk, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,843--June 1, 1971--Hadley, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,131--Aug. 13, 1974--Moore, PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,163--Aug. 24, 1976--Watkinson.
The patent to Hadley discloses an aircraft tow bar which is selectively foldable in a manner permitting the tow bar to be utilized as a ladder. The patents to Watkinson and Godshalk dislose foldable stands which are not utilizable as a tow bar in any way, while the patent to Moore discloses a construction of an aircraft tow bar which is not utilizable as a support stand or similar platform structure. None of these patents disclose all of the specific details of the present invention in such a way as to bear upon the patentability of any claim of the invention.